


Suck it up

by wesninskids



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Couch Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesninskids/pseuds/wesninskids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a school night, Jean plays video games, and Eren is being his usual self. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck it up

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a passive blowjob but i'm a mess. [Oxymorts](http://oxymorts.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> bj, hj, grinding, riding and disgusting lust because i have zero self control for wild erejean needs.

In all the things Jean could hate, he hated sweat the most. He hated the fact that he had showered two hours ago, forcefully dragging his feet to the bathroom and trading some precious procrastination time for scalding water simply to end up sprawled on the couch with Eren between his thighs.

“Fuck off,” he growls, but Eren kisses him through the fabric and he doesn’t fight more than this.

The controller is in his hands but his head isn’t really in the game, and he had a pretty good damn reason for his lack of concentration. It was around the fifth time he had to restart this level, and although he knew the first ten minutes by heart, it seemed like it wasn’t as safe as it should have been.

It was around five in the morning, and neither of them had anything better to do than lying on the couch and waiting for nothing. The flat was plunged in total, quiet darkness, and they couldn’t hear anything else than the distant sound of the game on the TV screen and Eren’s calm, muffled breath against his crotch. It’s a school night, and in a few hours, just like anyone else, Jean will have to get up for a college class he never quite liked. Weeks get boring one after the other, and for a second, Jean considers staying here with him to fuck all day.

From the beginning it had been some kind of silent agreement between them. They shared a flat, and in exchange of the pain of being roommates, they fucked regularly. Jean had had girlfriends in the past, but there was nothing comparable; Eren and him could fuck everywhere, anytime, there was no embarrassment, no irritation, no hesitation. To say the least, they were pretty fucking proud of it.

“You’re so fucking—“ Jean started, lips resumed in an annoyed wince, but the words died in his throat as Eren lazily licked the fabric. “Bastard,” he said, and he could see Eren’s smile and the way his eyebrows curved themselves in the most satisfied way.

That’s something he had always hated with Eren. He loved sex, and he was goot at it, and he could never say no. Sometimes, he’d tell him to fuck off and get a girlfriend, but would hurry a bit later to make sure Eren didn’t literally take his advice. To tell the truth, he was too selfish to share, and he knew this free, careless relationship they had wouldn’t make it.

Their friends knew, but no one really mentioned it, no one properly ackowledged it officially. It felt like a secret to keep, something Jean had to fight for—and glancing down at the bare hands grabbing his hipbones as he worked on his crotch with his lips and tongue only, Jean admitted it was worth it.

Sure, Eren was a pain in the ass, he never accepted defeat whenever they’d play video games, he never cooked, and he certainly never cleaned, but he secretly loved the way he’d find his way to Jean’s bed in the middle of the night when the flat was too quiet and too empty for him to sleep alone. Even worse, he loved the dangerous gleam in Eren’s eyes after he’d let him do him, and that’s a gaze he looked forward to meet everytime.

The walls creaked in the night and Jean jerked his head backwards, somehow freezing his right hand on the controller. He didn’t have the heart to try, to fight, to give a damn.

Jean only had one fuck, and right now, Eren had all his attention, whether he wanted to give him or not.

“Don’t ever fucking consider leaving me hard like this,” Jean grunted as he straightened his upper body again, leaning on his elbows. It kinda hurt, but he didn’t care. “Or I call Mikasa and tell her you need a fucking lesson.”

Slowly, Eren lifted his head and grinned in a very cocky way that was his own. During fights, this smile meant _fuck you_ , but right now, it meant _I have already won_. They both knew it, but pretended otherwise for the sake of it.

“And what are you gonna tell her, huh? Sorry, he’s blowing me right now and I can’t play my stupid game, please come pick him up and maybe throw him in a river?” He was right, and he knew it—as for as the light crush he had for Mikasa ever went, he didn’t have the guts (nor the foolishness) or making it obvious. It’s not that he was ashamed, although he’d always deny liking guys, liking _Eren_ , it’s more of a general confusion that’d throw him off everytime.

Eren’s eyes met his, and they were so fucking bright in this dark, so fucking amused.

“Remind me to kill you once you’re done, ‘kay?” he let out without energy, staring at Eren as he focused back on his crotch.

Eren’s hands stroked his naked hipbones and for a moment, Jean felt cold. He wasn’t wearing anything else than a basketball short and boxers underneath, while Eren was in t-shirt and underwear, and although this night probably was one of the hottest of late spring, he shivered.

“You’re so…” Jean started as Eren’s face disappeared between his thighs to kiss his short where his balls were, but his voice trailed off and he kind of forgot he had even started talking. “ _Jesus_ ,” he breathed out so quietly he wondered if Eren had heard, and probably prefered he didn’t, for any compliment was enough to make an arrogant, overly confident child out of Eren.

His hands stopped moving before gripping the hem of his shorts, and he pulled them down as slowly and lazily as he was capable of. Jean watched in stunned silence, he couldn’t get used to the warm feeling bubbling in his stomach whenever Eren would lose himself in this quiet art of pleasuring him. It’s like Eren had suddenly forgot he was even there.

Jean didn’t dare to make a sound, and decided to stay as silent as possible, too caught up by the torturous feeling to do anything else than stare. He’d always hate how good Eren was at it, how fucking perfect he seemed to be, like somehow he was born to be right here in this very moment, between his legs, throat gulping down saliva from the lustful anticipation.

Sometimes, late at night, Jean would imagine Eren with someone else, making the same faces and the same sounds. Although the thought would always make him somehow jealous, it also turned him on like nothing else on this earth, and on drunken nights he’d consider having a passive threesome in Eren’s messy bedroom, walls naked from any picture or poster, and dark, lukewarm sheets containing so many souvenirs.

It’s not that he was jealous, though, he just didn’t like to share. At least that’s what he told himself.

But Jean told himself many things.

He pulled the shorts down his thighs and decided the fabric was loose and large enough to just let it hanging here. Eren’s hand cupped his own hard-on as he sat on his knees, and almost naturally, Jean licked his lower lip in a desperate motion.

Pride kicked in, and as Jean felt like he was about let out a lustful sigh, he grabbed the controller again and resumed playing. In vain, though, for ten seconds later, Eren’s lips were around his head, through the dark and thin fabric of his boxers, and Jean threw the controller at his sides as he moaned loud enough for Eren to hear.

He hated proving him right, he hated proving him what he did was good, and addictive, and as pleasurable as it was humanly possible to be. But it wasn’t necessary, as Eren already knew all of this, and that’s partly why he liked it so bad.

Each time, he’d make a dare out of it, and try to break him into pieces so he’d watch Jean totally overwhelmed, moans and grunts and desperate sighs passing his lips without the permission. They rarely kissed, and Eren felt like kissing him right now when Jean’s face twisted itself in insane pleasure, his body reacting of its own as he pushed his hips upward to meet Eren’s mouth again; but it wasn’t the right time. Not now, not yet, Eren thought, and glanced at Jean’s uptight face, eyes closed and lips bitten.

He did want to bite those lips, he wanted it so bad but he had to be patient or he might break the spell. It’s not that he’d maybe lose his momentum, he just knew he had to finish this step first. Sex with Jean was just like one of his games, and it was one level at a time.

“Eren,” Jean pleaded, and he could feel his cock twitching in eagerness. “Stop being a bitch,” he pleaded again as Eren’s mouth disappeared where his crotch should have met it in another thrust. It was just too cruel.

“You’re so childish,” Eren sighed and his palm stroked his own cheek for a second, only to realize he was burning already. Things with Jean didn’t have to be physical, not much would be enough to make a mess out of him, and he forced himself to ignore the straining, horribly pleasurable pain in his own boxers to keep going as he leaned in. “Stop moving around and let me do.”

Jean locked his eyes with his and his twisted eyebrows showed how much he didn’t Eren to hurry. It’s not that he necessarily was close, Jean was just naturally someone impatient and weak who’d eat the cake in one bite. Eren didn’t move, though, he looked at him until it felt obvious Jean didn’t have the choice, that there would be no plot twist tonight. Jean had to lie there, and Eren was going to take his time torturing him, and he knew he’d probably feel like passing out at the exact moment where he should have woken up for class. It had never seemed like a good plan, staying up with Eren with video games and energy drinks, and he realized in a sigh that he had hoped for Eren to do this exact same thing.

Luckily, Eren wasn’t one to be picky when it came to timing, it was regular, certain and spontaneous, just like hunger or the urge to piss after a beer. Jean’s body relaxed under him and that’s only when Eren put his warm palms on Jean’s hairless torso, spreading his long fingers all over. He stroked, examined, he studied Jean’s upper body as the victim watched, and soon enough Eren was half-panting from the lust he couldn’t hide.

He had brought his knee up against Jean’s crotch to wander his hands on him, and he could feel how hard he was, barely felt like moving his knee from there. On hot, lazy days, he could cum with one touch, but he didn’t want him to be done just yet.

A kiss through his boxers and Eren pulled them down a bit, just enough to show the base of Jean’s cock, demanding all the attention it deserved. Eren wasn’t heartless, so he did.

Jean’s hands somehow grabbed the edge of the couch and held tight, trying to compensate with how overwhelming Eren’s touch was. It was a tiny couch, cheap and overused, and Eren wouldn’t have enough space to lie beside him, but stuck between his thighs he didn’t need much more than that.

Jean thought he’d keep lowering the waistband until he’d be naked, but Eren didn’t, instead slid his hand insides his boxers to wrap his long fingers around Jean’s rock hard member. The surprise of his touch and the sudden sensitivity of skin meeting skin made Jean lose all of his breath, and his mouth opened wide without letting out any sound. He stayed silent, stunned and unable to breathe, and Eren grinned.

“I hate…” Jean started, eyes closed again and head facing the ceiling as Eren’s hand proceeded to slowly jerk him off. It’s only when Eren’s thumb found his head that Jean let out a frustrated “you,” word floating around and trailing off like he didn’t want the syllabus to disappear.

“Do you?” Eren asked sarcastically, but he awaited no answer, and Jean gave none.

Then his pace quickly got faster, as if all the lust and frustration were getting hard to contain. You know, when you’re getting off and want to keep it slow, but somehow you get faster and faster and you can’t seem to rein in because you’re close, and you know, and it feels way too good, so god that you just want to end it quick and clean?

Eren closed his eyes in his turn and Jean frowned, mesmerized by the way Eren’s blank face would twist here and there, without ever giving in to the craving.

It got so quick Jean started to grunt, and that’s the cue Eren took. He stopped everything, and they both froze like all pleasure was gone. It wasn’t the case, of course, but they stayed still for a moment just to make sure they’d last a little longer. And Eren hadn’t even touched himself. God, he wasn’t even naked.

Eren pulled Jean’s boxers lower and leaned in to kiss the head. Jean freed his hands to grab his own hair and keep him from thrusting upward. It’s not that Eren wouldn’t like that, it’s that it would end too soon. He didn’t know where things were going, he didn’t even know if Eren knew what he was doing, but he sure wasn’t going to tell him to stop, or take a minute to ask.

Eren’s tongue appeared like a snake’s, and tease his length with pure cruelty. Eren could feel him twitching and pulsing underneath, and his free hand cupped his own crotch again, absentmindedly stroking there with irregular motions.

“God,” he breathed against Jean’s member, and the hot breath it created made Jean shiver from pleasure. “You’re so good, Jean, you don’t even know.”

The words threw him off as he noticed Eren was avoiding his gaze, focusing only on the imposing cock he was facing. (Jean had always been bigger than the average, and although he never quite said it, Eren worshipped it with an intimate fascination.) Those words, he had never pronounced them, not in between kisses, not when he was about to come—those words sounded new to his ears and Jean’s heart bounced in his chest at the sudden surprise. Of course, they had tried dirty talking and let out a few tender sentences here and there, but Eren looked almost in pain, and the way he’d just look away like it was too much to take made his cheeks go red and burning, so much he thanked the darkness.

“Eren,” he called, and the boy shyly looked up. His face was blushed and coloured with lust and gratification. “Kiss me, now.”

He wanted a kiss on the lips, a shy, banal one before things would heat up and make the kisses deeper and faster, but instead of leaning in to meet Jean’s dry lips, he looked away and kissed his head again.

“I mean—“ Jean tried, but Eren took him inside his mouth, and all words disappeared. There was nothing left. “ _Shit_!” he cried out as the tip of Eren’s tongue toyed with his head, joyfully twirling around it. His mouth was humid, and big, and safe—it felt like it was the place to be, like it couldn’t be anywhere else. Eren pushed his cock against his inner cheek and his tongue stroked along his member, and Jean gave up as he put a gentle hand in Eren’s hair.

Eren perfectly knew what Jean had meant, and he didn’t quite know why he had done what he had done, but he knew for sure he’d keep that kiss for later. It’s not that it had to have some kind of importance, because it really didn’t—but it just felt wrong to do it now. He wanted him to moan, to plead, he wanted him to beg for a kiss until he’d come undone. Maybe it was selfish, but it was what it was.

“Eren,” he whined like he didn’t want to live anymore, like he was begging him to kill him, and Eren started to slide his lips up and down his cock, hand at its base. His other hand, Jean noticed with his gaze blurred by desire, was still cupping himself through his boxers, rubbing furiously the oh-so fascinating bulge, visible through the fabric and pulled to the side, that made Jean gulp nervously.

He’d seen Eren naked before, and so did he, it wasn’t the problem. Jean wasn’t this thing, he wasn’t this boy he was with Eren, or maybe he was himself only in Eren’s company, who the fuck knew? Jean was mad, because deep inside he knew he’d never crave a girl as much as he craved Eren, because he had insane lust after this boy, and it was so stupid. Two college boys with pathetic grades and complicated family situations, Jean with his posh parents who couldn’t get along, and Eren with an absent father and a mother whose affection always sounded wrong. They had little friends, and they weren’t good at keeping them, and maybe these common points made all the differences. Maybe that’s why they were bound to end up together, maybe that’s even the reason why they met in the first place.

He remembered Jean in high school, how they’d fight all the time after class and end up covered with blood and dirt in the middle of a shouting circle of drama-addicted teens. He remembered Jean getting a boner in P.E. and laughing at him for it, Jean frowning and telling him to fuck off, and he remembered jerking off to the souvenir of the buldge in Jean’s loose grey pants the morning after.

He’d always tell himself he hated Jean, only to find out he didn’t hate him that much. Well, he did hate much, just not as much as he should have, and this, he thought as he closed his wet lips around Jean’s head, couldn’t be that much of a bad thing.

And suddenly, he wanted Jean to touch him.

Almost instantly, Jean’s hand slid from his hair to his cheek, and Eren froze, his cock still inside his humid mouth. He played with the tip of his tongue, and he knew by the way Jean’s chest would somehow sharply fill itself, muscles all around contracting with sudden pleasure.

They looked at each other without blinking and when Eren looked away again, they both took their former positions; Jean with his head jerked back, eyes closed, a hand in Eren’s hair trying as much as he could not to pull him down on his cock, and Eren with a hand at the base and his mouth all over.

Then Eren allowed him to take control for a few seconds, and, gently, Jean started to fuck his mouth, slowly, stunned sighs filling the silence over the shy music of the video game. He grabbed Eren’s hair and held tight, and his hips hoisted upward as he disappeared inside Eren’s mouth, deeper with each thrust. The sight was priceless, and made his mind hazier, like someone each minute passing stole a bit of his consciousness.

Suddenly, Eren freed himself from all touch and straightened up, a frustrated hand stroking his own torso through his t-shirt. Eren straddled his hips, Jean’s cock stucker inside him, right between Eren’s balls and Jean’s stomach. Only the head was visible, and if Eren leaned forward, both members would somehow meet and press against each other. Eren grinned in advance, knowing fully he had never ridden Jean so far. He was still clothed, but the position was the same, and grinding was something he knew they both liked.

He leaned in, and the friction made them groan at the same time. Eren searched for Jean’s lips, but right before Jean would meet his, he dodged and kissed his shoulder. Jean growled, and his hands found their way to Eren’s back, stroking gently along the fabric first, then sliding down his back (making him shiver with a sigh) to slip them underneath his shirt. Eren’s back was warm and soft to touch, and his back arched at the pleasant contact of his palms.

“Keep—“ Eren said, but his voice cracked as he closed his eyes. “Keep doing that.”

And Jean kept stroking his back, teasing the very bottom where he’d dare to slip a finger underneath the hem of his boxers, up to his shoulders blades, something he really liked in Eren. His back was so beautiful and smooth, he’d almost feel sad he rarely showed it. Jean, on the contrary, was no secret to him.

Eren allowed himself a thrust, them another, and as they both sighed with lust, Eren kept the pace, rolling his hips in a regular motion, pressing their cocks together more and more with each move. The firction got so overwhelmingly good Eren lifted himself up over Jean’s body, who looked back with questioning eyes.

“What are you—“ he was about to ask, but then Eren’s eyes caught his and he saw his hands pulling on his boxers to make some space between his thighs. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he forced himself not to close his eyes, afraid to lose a second of it.

When Eren lowered himself, his other hand grabbed Jean’s member, and he placed him at his entrance without any sort of lubrification. So far they’d always used something when one of them would get inside the other. They’d use lube, and condoms, and there were none.

“Eren—“

“Shut the fuck up,” he breathed, heart beating so fast in his chest he could barely breathe. Jean didn’t fight. “You know damn well I don’t do shit I don’t feel like doing. And don’t tell me you don’t want me around you. Don’t fucking tell me your cock’s not throbbing for me right now.”

And Eren was right, and he knew it, and Eren’s hand wrapped around his cock was enough to know it.

Slowly, he pushed a little, and Eren closed his eyes as Jean’s head slid inside. It hurt, it did hurt, but Eren’s lust was so big, so overwhelming he could barely give a damn. That’s one of those moments where pain and pleasure are confronted, and there wasn’t much need to be sure Eren liked it more than he didn’t.

Jean stopped breathing as Eren took him in all the way, so slowly, inch by inch, and the only thing they could hear was the TV, so inappropriate in this moment. Jean’s hand found Eren’s face, and he grabbed the side of it, fingers firmly holding his jaw, and cheek, and ear. Eren welcomed the touch as his cheek pushed against his palm, tender and grateful. Obedient.

Suddenly there was nothing left to take in and Eren cried out loudly, so loud it almost made Jean jump. He looked up, afraid he’d hurt him, but Eren’s eyes looked so mad and eager he couldn’t even ask the words. It wasn’t pain, it was sheer, pure, genuine pleasure, and Jean grunted as Eren moved a bit backwards to stabilize himself. Eren was so tight, yet so big, made for him, and the only lubrification being traces of Eren’s saliva made it so fucking _insane_ , and suddenly Eren was moving, he was moving and he was rolling his hips slowly, and Jean felt like crying.

Eren’s tanned skin was shining in the dark, covered with sweat where it was showing—arms, neck, face, legs; and Jean sweated just as much, skin glistening against Eren’s with a disconcerting ease.

Jean put his hands on Eren’s hips and Eren put his hands on Jean’s torso, and they both looked at each other, legs moving here and there to contain the pleasure as they both responded to each other’s sighs.

And then, they both kinda knew. They knew it was too early, they knew they both were about to cum, and they looked at each other with greater desperation, like somehow their will only would be enough to delay the delicious end.

“You’re so hot,” Jean breathed out, and cried out again as Eren, in reponse, thrusted harder.

Riding was an enormous physical effort, but it didn’t seem that hard for Eren as he swung forward and backward, bouncing on Jean like there was only madness. He wanted to, he _needed_ to come. So be it.

“ _Fuck_!” Eren grunted even louder, and then it was only a matter of seconds and everything went incredibly fast.

Climax sounded and looked like despair as they both panted faster and faster and louder and Jean’s toes somehow curled and searched for something to sink into, and Eren’s face twisted in absolute pain, eyes shining with eagerness as they barely managed to stay open. Quick and tiny thrusts became violent and long thrusts, deep and clean, slow, but efficient enough to relieve them.

It came suddenly, without warning, almost too early—and Jean regretted the end before it had even ended.

“ _Eren_ ,” he whined, and his nose wrinkled in the motion, hands grabbing the skin of his thighs so he’d have something to help release the pleasure. “Come on, fucking do it, Eren!”

“I’m gonna— _fuck_ — I’m gonna—!”

He was shouting, breathless, and sweat rolled to the sides of his abdomen. Eren lost control and two seconds later, he gave up, sore muscles contracting in one last, desperate thrust. He hit the climax so hard his lungs were dead and empty in his chest, unable to take in the amount of air he needed, and his head jerked backwards, and his neck cracked violently and his nails dug into Jean’s skin where they were weakly hanging on his torso. His whole body shook with vehement spasms, and a long, frienzied moan echoed all around, cracked and loud and vibrating with all the pleasure that was going through his veins, muscles, skin, and Jean could barely bear the sight, his arched back, and his genuine moan he couldn’t control.

One thing triggered another and as Eren’s hole clenched itself in pleasure, tighter than needed, Jean came almost instantly. This time he met Eren halfway up right before he’d land on his cock, and Eren moaned again, so beautifully Jean couldn’t contain anything in.

He didn’t moan, he let out another sound, between the grunt and the wail and the lack of breath that’d crack it in the middle. His whole body tensed and twitched and shook underneath him, and the sweat on his skin glued him to the couch. His arm through the controller on the ground without noticing, and in one last gesture, Jean sat up and grabbed Eren’s waist, thrusting upward as deep as he could.

Then they stilled, tangled up on the couch, and they were reduced to a panting, sweaty mess. Eren cupped his cock and with a flushed flace, grinned as his fingers met the wet fabric of his boxers. He liked to come inside his underwear, which Jean somehow hated because of the feeling that’d follow. With a content sigh, Eren fell against him and Jean didn’t bother to pull out, thinking that maybe he’d fall asleep before even trying. A dark blue light was piercing the window and he knew the morning was right there, waiting for him, and as Eren closed his eyes and, exhausted, gave up in his arms, Jean decided he’d skip all his classes.

Jean realized he hadn’t had his kiss, and as Eren was slowly dozing off, didn’t dare to ask. He swallowed, ignored the almost disappointed feeling in his guts, and as he dozed off as well, decided it was a reason to wake up the following day with Eren in his arms.

After all, this kiss was the only thing he had asked for.


End file.
